


The Moments Listening to You

by Knott



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Short fiction written for the Skyfall movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments Listening to You

第一年 

1月19日 布达佩斯

杀死那个恐怖分子花费了太多的时间。窒息方法不成功，他决定割断对方的喉管了事。也许不是唯一的方法，但在没枪的情况下，他喜欢即兴发挥。  
只要把刀子抢到手，事情多半就成了。正如他预料的一样，前者易如反掌，麻烦的是接下来的事：火车的晃动让第一下失了准。  
鲜血流尽以前，那人挣扎了很长时间。  
浑浊的喘息，一下比一下拉长。喉管深处咯咯的响动听起来像坏掉的风箱。他听。他知道Q也在听，在另一端，那年轻人此刻在听着，每一个细节。  
他想象从Q那端听起来，也许一切更清晰，手指甲在地面绝望的抓摸，匕首落地的轻响，以及最后那声说不上是震惊还是恐惧的叫喊，只要你留心，他想，就连火车即将穿越的隧道内部那些阴暗都听得见——那是风声，穿过耳侧的风声。  
“还在吗？”他调整了一下耳麦的位置。  
“当然，”另一头说：“总需要这么长时间？”  
“不常常，”他假装想了想：“这让你难受？”  
他现在不那么匆忙了，他提出了一个问题。  
“我不知道，”Q过了一会回答：“但至少我在听。”  
算不上干净利落的一次，简直就像他的第一次，那一次他也花费了太长的时间，弄出了太多的声响，和这次一样。但那一次没有人在另一头和他一起听。  
他们听着，他和Q，彼此共享这一份死亡。  
他不知道自己是否喜欢这样。但他有预感这会成为一种习惯。  
也许。

3月27日 巴塞罗那

从桥顶坠落时他脑内跃出了小酒馆的画面，昏暗的灯光，弗拉明戈舞者，一杯无人认领的酒在沾满污渍的桌子上。  
这种天气，杀人总是默许着酒精。但那天不是他的幸运日，他追逐的对象对枪械的把握胜于搏斗。  
右肩。枪伤。并不致命但足以使得他失足坠落。  
他希望Q能注意到别的什么，而不是他绷紧的呼吸。  
“你无法隐藏任何声音，”Q在他落地时开口，就像瞅准了时机：“这是这套系统的益处之一。”  
平静无波的声音，让他几乎微笑起来。“这益处是双向的吗？”他说。  
一个意味着迷惑的长时间停顿。继而年轻人终于反应过来那接近于调情。  
“你早晚会知道的。”  
古板，却值得玩味的回应。  
他希望能回敬点什么，如果疼痛和疲惫不是如此从两个方向撕扯着他的话。但他必须紧咬牙关忍下一波疼痛，那几乎耗尽了他的力气。  
短暂的干扰，一阵沙沙声过后，Q的声音传来：“沉默意味着疼痛或负伤，我记下了。”  
对时机的把握濒临可恨，这是他的第二印象。  
“你知道刚才的沉默又意味着什么吗？”他等了足够的时间才问出这句话。  
“开始萌芽的赞许，我猜。”Q说。  
骄阳炙烤着新鲜的伤口，但他微微一笑。  
他不知道被聆听的过程如此诱人。

5月3日 东京

在那之后又有无数次。内容不尽相同。有时候他们分享的东西一致，有时候全然不同。各式各样：荒诞，谜语，逃亡，危险，紧张，恐怖。他从不思索这一切意味着什么，直到那一次，在一家酒店房间，当那个被解救的女人满怀感激地躺在他面前，在床上展开身体的时候，他没有像往常一样事先切断通讯设备。  
自始自终，耳麦另一头如沙漠般寂静。  
他聆听那片寂静，那和他自己内心深处的寂静相等。

6月27日 伦敦

门撞开的时候他屏住了呼吸，他们把她的头挂在了过道尽头，他一眼能望见的地方。眼睛还没有闭合。仅仅是因为她告诉了他一个名字。  
血顺着尸体往下淌。Q很快明白了发生什么事——他不知道他是怎么明白的，也许是呼吸间的一处停顿，也许是不寻常的大段沉默，也许他们经历过同样的场面太多次。Q听出来了某种异常。  
“她还只是个孩子，是吗？”  
“十岁。”他说。手臂依然僵硬，维持着刚进门时举枪的姿势。  
“需要我回避吗？”  
“不，”他要求道：“继续做你手头的事——无论那是什么。”  
鼠标的轻点，袖口在桌面上的摩擦。键盘零落有致的敲击。轻微的叹息声，茶匙碰到杯沿的脆响。这些声音他都太熟悉了，它们让人安心。  
伴随着它们，他处理好了尸体。随后在淋浴头下冲洗了很长时间，以便摆脱那些血迹。  
“我猜一切都还好，Double-0-Seven？”  
“一切很好，”他轻轻合上孩子的眼睛：“谢谢。”  
Q见证了他的软弱。那还是第一次。他希望也是最后一次。

8月11日 澳门

人声鼎沸的地下赌场。  
Q已能分辨出那些不同种类的嘈杂：冰块和杯沿的撞击，高跟鞋踏在铺有地毯的过道上的闷响，打手们威吓着拨动扳机的咔哒声，表演者富有韵律的舞步，似有若无的音乐，威士忌落入喉咙深处时满足的叹息，吸雪茄者在品尝下一口前那悠长的吐气。  
还有更多，赢家的忘乎所以：欢呼，跳跃，击掌，谈笑，同时不忘了自吹自擂；倒霉蛋的叹息，他们拖着脚步离开赌桌，他们低声下气地哀求。  
但Q渐渐抛下那些声音，只把注意力放在他需要关心的对象上。那稳健的脚步在其中一张桌子前停住，Q留心认出筹码被推倒的声音。  
骰子还在转动，胜负揭晓前有片刻的寂静。Q从未领教过这么多的嘈杂只是为了烘托这么短暂的寂静。  
于是他问道：“为什么让我听这个？”  
这已经不是工作了，而是那个男人的一部分。他的生活。  
而对方回答：“为什么让我让你听？”  
他不知道，他手心仿佛也有骰子在转动。“帮我也押上一份。”他最终说。  
监控设备那头传来男人爽朗的笑声。

10月28日 印度

“那是什么？”  
有什么在空气中燃烧，Q能听到木柴燃烧时的噼啪声。  
“露天火葬。”  
等待目标出现前他们有一刻的闲暇，007解释道。  
“对了，我在一本书上读到过，”他勉强笑了笑：“把骨灰扔进河里。”  
“是啊，”等待的时间漫长，特工的声音开始变得懒洋洋的：“信仰，往生，诸如此类。”  
“你好像不喜欢瓦拉纳西。”他忍不住笑了。  
“我早就放弃过了。”  
“什么？”  
“希望，”那声音说：“那会让死变得太难忍受。”  
他也许走进了些，木料燃烧的声音更清楚了，Q想象得到他的眼内倒映着火光，或许还有恒河畔的夕阳。“那是什么感觉，”Q忍不住问道：“重生？”  
“如果要我告诉你的话，你就得给我买杯酒。”狡黠的回答。  
Q想了想。“你其实已经告诉我了。”他说：“不是吗？”  
“确实，”007说：“现在只差那杯酒了。”  
“目标，七点钟方向，”Q不失时机地说道。他逃避了问题。

11月3日 马德里

那本来是一次很简单的任务，找到那个头号嫌疑人，在登机前把他拦截下来。一切进行得很顺利。可就在屏幕上的两个红点相隔不到五米的距离时，意外发生了。  
爆炸声响起，震耳欲聋。  
通讯设备毁了，耳麦在他耳内发出不堪重负的“滴”一声，那声音拉长成为一条直线，让他想到心电监护仪上的直线。他打翻了手边的茶，滚烫的热水烫伤了手指，但他仿佛没有觉察，只是盯着屏幕。  
红点消失了。  
随之而来的是寂静，长久的寂静。一天又一天过去了，他们没有收到来自外勤特工的任何消息。一切证据都被考量过了，人流分析，伤亡报告，事故现场的监控录像，目击证人的证词，结论只有一个。  
Q拒绝在推定死亡的分析结果上面署上自己的名字。  
仿佛就在刚才，Q还听到对方在他耳边的调侃，一贯的玩笑口吻：  
“可惜MI6从不付加班费。”  
“你的干洗费我们每回可是照付不误。”Q还记得自己回了这么一句。  
现在没有人回答他了。他不知道安静也能如此折磨人。以往他总是希望那男人能少抱怨，少讽刺，只要让他能安安静静完成自己的工作就好，此刻他却希望能再次听到那抱怨声。  
这一次，是他没能听见的那些东西牵扯着他的心。

11月18号 伊斯坦布尔

与007失去联络的第十五天。Q协助Moneypenny进行一次常规的反跟踪行动，几个武装分子开着吉普车逃走了，她被迫开着摩托车横穿集市去追赶。  
轮胎摩擦地面的声音长而刺耳，人群的议论和尖叫干扰他思考，摊档被掀翻的声音使得他正在打的代码不得不从头来过。  
Q不知道这些声音原来如此杂乱，让人心烦意乱。而且随着时间的过去，愈来愈令人难以忍受。  
Moneypenney突然停了下来，发出惊讶的叫声，突兀的刹车声让Q短暂地分了心。  
“发生什么事了？”目标还在前面，她为什么在此处停下？  
“他在这儿，”Moenypenny的声音几乎算得上咬牙切齿了：“那个混蛋。”  
谁在那儿？Q正要切换镜头，一个声音突然响了起来：“她指的是我，Q。”  
他认出了那个声音，几欲不敢相信，一丝欣喜在心中抬头。太久了。他在心里说。  
但他只是说：“所以我看你没死成咯？”  
“没有，”007说：“你怎么看？”  
“太遗憾了，”他一本正经地说，继而笑了：“欢迎回来。”  
熟悉的低笑声。“也很高兴见到你，Q，”他模仿着Q一本正经的口吻：“看来你还得忍受我一段时间，现在，告诉我一条更简便的路径？”  
他调配出屏幕上的地图，很快报出了一条路径，不肯承认自己唇边露出了微笑。  
于是那些杂音再次变得可以忍受起来。

12月1日 巴黎

一次漫长而残酷的搏斗结束了。将近午夜。那一头传来淋浴的声响。Q猜想邦德在酒店房间里洗去身上的血迹。  
他本来应当关掉监控设备。他需要负责的那一部分已经结束了。但他鬼使神差地听着。  
水流滑下那宽阔的脊背，带走血迹，让那些淤青看起来不那么狰狞，也许带走一部分疼痛？他似乎可以看到那皱起的眉头舒展开来，目光中的杀戮退去。  
Q突然听到一阵被压制住的，低沉的喘息。  
他以为自己听错了，但那声音的确在那里，即使是水流也没能掩盖住它们，继而是一声暗哑的低吟，Q这才意识到自己听到了什么，一阵战栗爬上了他的指尖，情欲在他的体内觉醒了。  
他在自渎。他知道Q在听，那是专门为他上演一场演出。  
但那又是为了什么？Q问自己。  
高潮来临时耳麦里的声音让他脸红，并不张扬的喘息却足够性感，甚至连那满足的喉音都是诱人的，Q羞愧地发现自己有了反应，他不知道自己为什么还不离开。  
水声停止了。有什么碰在冰凉的大理石台面上，Q猜想那是被重新戴上的手表。冰凉的水珠滑过表面，就像它们滑过男人的喉结，就像他们在那双蓝色的眼睛内营造出的薄雾，就像  
小港口的清晨，那大海上的薄雾……他突然觉得一阵干渴灼烧着他的喉咙。  
就在他无法集中注意力的同时，一个比平时更低沉的声音说：“还满意你所听到的吗？”  
Q落荒而逃，如此仓促以至于他几乎弄断了那条连接线。但这不能解释随后而来的那些荒唐的梦境，以及他躲在卫生间里咬着嘴唇为自己手淫。

12月25号 拉斯维加斯

“我是说，今晚可是圣诞节，如果Mallory在你旁边，告诉他……”  
短暂的停顿。肢体和门板的撞击声。布料撕裂的声音，Q只能猜测，但其中似乎夹杂着那个大个子俄罗斯人的痛呼。几句气急败坏的俄语。玻璃碎裂的声音，近身搏击闹出的响动一如既往地混杂，伴随着肢体相撞的闷响，Q从容地捧着茶杯听着。  
“……待在这鬼地方，”007一字一顿地说：“可算不上什么正经的圣诞礼物。”  
唔，狠狠的一拳。Q在心中替挨揍的对方默哀了一下。  
“Mallory还在为你去年送他的圣诞礼物生气，记得吗？”他说。  
似乎为了佐证他的话似的，被007抵在墙边的目标发出了一声哀鸣。  
“只是一份账单，”男人不满地咕哝道：“用不着为此就把我派到这里来应付这些小角色。”  
“喔，”Q微微一笑：“炸掉法国大使下榻的酒店？Mallory肺都气炸了，你应该感激他现在不在这里。”  
“去他妈的，”一个漫不经心的声音：“我不在乎什么圣诞，但是……”  
一声惊恐的大叫后，那一头终于安静了。Q衷心希望007没有把那人扔下楼梯。但听起来并非如此。他叹口气。“但是什么？”  
“你今晚打算干些什么？”Q意外地呛了一下：“我是说，在圣诞夜竟然没有约会？”  
“我……”Q听到打火机打开的声音，咔擦。他想象那男人在阴暗的楼梯间，衬衫上还带着血迹，但就那么毫不在乎地站在那儿，背部靠着墙，点燃一根烟。  
意料之外地吸引人。  
“不打算回答我吗？”过了一会，那个声音低沉了些。  
Q有了个主意。“如果你想要上床，”他大着胆子说：“你可以直接开口，你知道。”  
“啊，不不，”不以为意的声音：“只是，关于你的圣诞礼物。”  
“它怎么了？”Q说不上是失望还是松了口气。  
他踩灭了烟头，Q听到他吁出一口气。“超级马里奥的音乐，你认真的吗？”  
“当然。”Q说。方才一直循环播放来着。“你得承认，007的拳脚和马里奥的音乐是绝配。”  
“报复我让你忍受了一年，嗯？”007在大笑：“心胸狭窄。”  
“那么你的那份礼物呢？”Q强忍着笑说。距离12点只有不到六十秒了。  
“你想要什么？”  
“一句圣诞快乐怎么样？”Q热心地提议。  
“我看再大方些也无偿不可，”回答很快就来了：“E出口。第十五号摄像头。”  
他照做了，烟火映亮了他的眼睛，漂亮的紫红和孔雀绿在夜空中拼出圣诞快乐的字样，他能听到它们一点一点绽放的声音。自从他不再是个孩子起，他有很久没这样仔细地凝听了。  
“谢谢。”他有些紧张，好一阵子才挤出这两个字。  
“圣诞快乐，Q。”  
Q发现当那人的声音不暗藏讥讽或夹枪带棒时，它其实醇厚动人。  
甚至有那么几分真诚。  
Q觉得自己也许会开始习惯这一切。

 

12月31号 伦敦

Q以为没人能发现那些细小的征兆。强压下去的咳嗽，时而困难的呼吸声，和他变得有些沙哑的嗓音。只是小小的感冒，作为Q Branch的最年轻的带头人，他不希望因此而小题大做。  
直到耳麦另一端，007突然说：“你病了。”  
不是疑问句，而是肯定句。  
Q无奈地反驳：“只是感冒。”  
“去看医生，否则我就切断通讯。”根本不给人商量的余地。  
他正不知说什么好时，那一头又说话了：“快点，别让我在需要你的时候找不到你。”  
所以你需要我吗？Q想要问，但始终没有说出口来。

第二年

1月26日 哥斯达黎加

混战消耗了大量的弹药和精力，敌方人数太多，后援迟迟未到，他只剩下最后一颗子弹，知道自己很可能无法活着离开。  
另一端的声音听起来有不常见的紧张。“专心，007。”Q警告。  
“啊，”他漫不经心地笑了：“你在担心我吗？”  
没有回应。他听着黑暗，黑暗有种一触即发的氛围。他知道Q在和他一起听。  
“你在想什么？”Q轻声问道。  
“我在想，”他说：“你不会喜欢你接下来将要听到的，我保证。”  
他切断通讯，投入那片黑暗里。

1月29日 哥斯达黎加

在一所废弃的教堂里。他们将他囚禁了三天。断翼天使环绕着他。他们脸上布满锈迹斑斑的雨水凝成的眼泪。  
被铐在一把椅子上轮流折磨了几个小时。皮外伤，也许断了几条肋骨，但他始终没有说出一个字。接下来他被被蒙上脸，倒朝下捆在一块木板上，他立刻明白了。  
水刑。  
他庆幸自己提前切断了通讯。Q不需要听到这些。

 

1月31日 伦敦

直升飞机螺旋桨转动的轰鸣声停止了。  
继而一个声音响起，报告上级的口吻，平板乏味：“他还活着。”  
Q握着杯子的手指攥紧了。Mallory和Tanner都没有注意到这一细小的动作。  
Mallory总在这种场合展现出他的军事素养。  
“上尉Godon。”  
“是，长官。”  
“这是一次秘密行动，你不知道我的身份，但从现在开始，我和我的同事们提出问题，而你负责回答。”  
“明白，长官。”  
“尽可能简要地回答我：从一到十，他的状态如何？”  
“三，长官。”  
一阵沉默。Mallory的目光紧盯着屏幕上仍在闪动的小点。  
“Sir？”Tanner轻声提醒。  
“把他带回来，这是命令。”  
Mallory扔下这句话便离开了，留下Q在那里听着，杂乱的脚步声，枪响，弹壳落在地上的当啷声。其中几个突击队员小跑着向前，Q能听见压低嗓音的命令，有人在点烟，有人抱怨着北美的天气，除此以外再无其他了。  
他们都是受过严格军事训练的地面部队，一切简洁有序，没有更多的声响。  
他不清楚过去了多长时间，直到螺旋桨的转动再次响起，仿佛近在耳侧。  
Q想象那个画面：那么多人发现了他，却没有一个人问他还好不好。  
他忍不住问道：“他还好吗？”  
“重复一次，长官？”不太确定的语调表明了另一头的疑惑。  
“我是说，”Q花了点时间让自己声调中的急迫沉淀下来：“他还好吗？”  
“请求发言，长官。”  
“请求准许。”  
“这是水刑，长官，”回答带有显著的士兵特点：“他能活下来就很幸运了。”  
Tanner看了Q一眼，似乎在奇怪他为什么在不合时宜的时候提出这样不合时宜的问题，Q没有理会通话对象貌似尊敬的口吻中对MI6官僚主义的讥讽，他想了想。  
“他能听到你吗？”  
“很难断定，长官。他仍处在昏迷中。”  
“如果把你的通讯设备放在他耳边，你认为他能听到吗？”  
“我认为我们在三千米高空，长官。”依然是个典型具有士兵特色的回答：“我不能向你保证。”  
“照做就是了。”Q也不知道自己哪来一股执拗：“——这是一个私人请求，上尉。”  
Tanner站起来，朝他做了个警告的手势。Q没有理会。“已经完成了，长官。”  
“听着，”Q鼓足了勇气：“你会没事的。我们正在带你回家，一切都会没事的。”  
没有回答。只有他自己声音的回音，伴随着螺旋桨重复的节奏。  
那个平板的声音再次响起，带着些敬意：“我想他会没事的，长官。他是个士兵。”  
“但愿如此。”Q站起身，知道一座废弃教堂那种空寂单调的回声从此会在记忆里环绕着他，还有因为直升机迫降而飒飒作响的丛林树木的声音，以及那个男人微弱，艰难的呼吸声。他也许还会在梦里听到哥斯达黎加的黑暗，那和此刻那个男人梦里的夜晚是否融会贯通？

2月7号 伦敦

Q回到自己的公寓，在注意到沙发上端坐的人影后并没有惊慌失措。  
“嗨。”那个黑影说。就像在自己家里。  
“嗨。”Q回了一句，把自己滚烫的脸颊隐藏在冰冷的陶瓷杯后面。他不知道还能说些什么。  
“三百九十六天零十八小时，”那个声音继续说下去：“却只有四面。我是说我们。”  
“五面，”Q纠正道：“你忘了在美术馆的那一次。”  
惬意的笑声。“没忘，但我认为那只是任务交接。”试探的提问：“还是说它不是？”  
Q认为这场谈话开错了头。“你不该中途离开医院，治疗还没结束。”  
“我很好，”对方不以为然地耸耸肩：“不信大可以来检查。”  
Q走到沙发跟前，看着朝后仰靠在沙发上的那个人。在黑暗里他的面部轮廓看起来更为凌厉，这样想着，Q伸出手去碰触对方的咽喉。原本是脆弱得可以致命的部位，但007容许了他。  
Q的手指停留在那里，持续了片刻，直到007发出低沉的叹息，从容地闭上眼睛，往前倾身——几乎就像是一种逼迫——把自己的咽喉交到了他手上。  
“那就是全部的你吗？”Q轻声问道，带着好奇的敬畏。  
他抬起眼来看着Q。“还有更多。”那低沉的嗓音说，自负，沉着，不慌不忙。  
“还有什么？”Q进一步提出那个这段日子以来一直萦绕他心中的问题。  
“想要看吗？”就像过去一样，他用一个问题回答了他的问题。  
他低下头，冰冷的手指试探性地摩挲着脆弱的喉结，几乎就在那一瞬间，那个男人抓住了他的手，把它放到自己紧闭的唇上，继而缓慢而优雅地在他跟前跪了下来，直视着他。这对他来说有多困难Q只能想象，他知道那具习惯反击的身体在运用全部的意志去压制肌肉反抗的欲望，他也知道对于007的情人来说，驯养他比依赖他要艰难得多，因为那样的交付索取的是可怕的回报。  
多么奇怪啊，Q想到，一个本应卑微的姿势却意味着如此危险的臣服，甚至是一种挑战。  
Q轻声叹了口气。“你很残酷。”他真心真意地说。  
“不害怕吗？”外勤特工平静地打量着他，就像在等待他后退。  
“不，”Q想了想：“不知道为什么——我早有概念。”  
那天晚上他们真正听到了彼此的呼吸声，太真切了以至于不像是真的，比那些透过冰冷的仪器而传到耳畔的呼吸听起来更脆弱而不真实。Q比自己想象的更为平静，似乎早在等待这一切发生很久了。他不知道自己骨子里还有控制人的欲望，但就在此刻，他以一种绝对算不上温柔的力道啃咬着对方的唇。  
“你让午夜听起来像地狱。”他说。  
“我想也是，”那染上了血色的，一向吐出锋利言辞的唇说：“不错的赞美。”  
所以这就是一切的开始了，没有什么特别的。Q在对方怀里听到那颗心脏跳动的节奏，虽然对他来说，这未免等得太久了。但他觉得他永远也不会厌烦这个。

2月14号 芝加哥

“感觉如何？”  
“你觉得呢？”他毫不掩饰自己的不悦：“藏在这种破汽车旅店里？”  
“别骂粗话，”Q抢在他咒骂之前说：“往好的方面想想，至少他们有付费频道。”  
“啊哈，”他干笑两声：“我宁愿在索马里让游击队给崩了。”  
“现在还不能让他们找到你。”Q倒没有学到他的幽默感：“这关系重大。”  
另一头Q的声音让他看到一个微笑，通常情况下那让那双眼睛柔和，他不肯承认这让他自己也语带笑意。“我不明白为什么要躲藏，”他检查了一下子弹：“我不是懦夫。”  
“我知道比起逃亡来，你更喜欢出风头和耍拳脚，007，”Q模仿起Mallory的语调：“但我们总不能在所有的时候都让你满意。”  
“你开始学到他的精髓了，”他忍住涌向嘴边的大笑：“只可惜，你得更无耻一点。”  
“啊，我认为我倒是能更强硬一点，”Q有意无意地降低了声调：“但不确定你会喜欢。”  
他懒洋洋地换了个姿势，把那本破杂志翻过一页，上面的比基尼女郎让他走神。  
“噢？”  
“如果事情进展顺利的话，你可能会在十六小时后见到我。”  
“嗯哼，所以？”  
“而我下午还有个会议，”伤心多半是装出来的，小骗子：“我们只有不到半小时的时间。”  
“说重点，”他板起脸：“我已经开始打哈欠了。”  
“你觉得……”Q提议：“……事先给你自己来个快速准备怎么样？”  
“伤风败俗。”他痛心地说。  
“噢，”那一头说：“机会只有一次，我在整理巴哈马的会议录像，我知道有一条监听频道是加密的，只有我在听。”  
“你对浪漫的看法……”他痛心疾首地摇摇头：“……简直无药可救。”  
“所以你不喜欢喽？”轻快的语调：“我想也是。”  
“虽然我猜你不是送玫瑰花和烛光晚餐的类型，但这个嘛……”他刻意停了下来。  
“我以为比起那些来，”Q反应越来越快了：“你更喜欢在情人节看到一个新鲜空运过去的人头，不管是谁都，只要在MI6通缉榜单上。”  
“确实，”他把失望的语气演绎了个十足十：“不过既然没有人头，那么这个也勉强作数。”  
他听到沙沙声，似乎是系统调试的声音。  
“We’re clear，”那头说：“开始吧，你在等什么？”

2月14日 芝加哥

他在为自己润滑，所有的声音他毫不掩饰。手指进入时的喘息，紧绷的呼吸，肢体和身下织物的摩擦，那些难堪的，细小却又逐渐变得放荡的呻吟。  
他知道谁在听，这是他第一次敞开全部。  
骄阳酷烈凶猛，几乎让所碰触的一切变成金色，然而它透过窗帘照入房间时是寂静无声的。  
“为什么让我进去？”Q说。  
“因为你是唯一敲门的人。”他说，汗珠顺着喉结滑落，他眯起眼睛，迎向那阳光：“Hello。”  
“Hello，”那一头的声音说：“Nice to finally meet you, James。”  
第一次，他心中的野兽得到了餍足。

 

3月22日 上海

Q知道那个男人正在在摩天大楼的顶端，这是唯一一条全身而退的路径。  
Q听到那风声。风声听起来如此疯狂，旁若无人，足以毁灭一切。  
“如果我掉下去了，”那人开玩笑说：“记得告诉我那坠落听起来如何。”  
Q用手指摩挲着冰凉的杯沿。“如果你胆敢掉下去，”他说：“你永远也不会知道。”

5月3日 班加西

Q头一次希望自己什么也听不见。  
“我要开始了，”医生的声音：“你确定不需要麻药？”  
“不，”那男人说：“我需要保持清醒。”  
“可是……”犹豫的声音。  
“动手吧，”冷嘲声：“你还在等什么？”  
Q在听到碰撞声时才意识到自己在颤抖，这一再让茶匙碰到杯沿。他甚至没意识到自己一直屏住呼吸，直到听到子弹碰到盘子的响声。他长长出了一口气。“活下去。”他听见自己说。  
“为了谁？”被倦意和疼痛撕扯的嗓音：“那太困难了，Q。”  
Q想要说什么，但始终没有说出来。他没忘了他们所处的境地。

7月28日 西贡

他收到一封信。在他干掉那名杀手以后，死者的笔记本电脑里有一个以他命名的文档。  
“告诉我该怎么办，我爱上了一个人。”  
他在闷热的小旅馆里，斜靠在床边，把信又读了一次。  
“告诉我该怎么办，我爱上了一个人。”  
唯一不被监听的方法，回拨号码不存在。没有来信地址，没有指纹，看起来很像他认识的某个人的行事风格。他唯一不明白的是他是怎么做到的。  
雨点落在湄公河上，隔着窗也能听得足够清晰。血顺着刀锋流下去，地板上的尸体还没冷。  
“……我爱上了一个人。”  
顺着雨点落下的节奏，他搜遍死者全身。确信已经销毁一切证据以后，他在死者的笔记本里打开一个空白文档，叼着烟想要打下几行字，但打出的字母都被他删除了，他最终打下同样的一行字：“告诉我该怎么办，我爱上了一个人。”  
他离开了那个旅馆，知道Q自有办法看到那行字。他知道Q能听到他打字的声音，但自始自终，Q提到的只是湄公河的雨，它一直在下着，它听起来的如此肆意。

9月6日 首尔

他不喜欢刑讯。但并不意味着他不擅长这个。  
“告诉我交易地点。”他说，把火苗移近了些。  
神经质的大笑回荡在整个空荡的地下室。鲜血的腥气，腐败的气味，这些他都很熟悉。  
“你不敢，”那个叛逃的特工说：“有人告诉我你已经不是过去的那个007了。”  
他停下动作，看着那双疯狂的眼睛，有片刻的恍惚。也许他自己看起来也是这个样子，如果他没有遇到一个人的话，那个人告诉他一切都会好的，那个人说会带他回家，那个人总在另一侧和他一起听，那个人有一双无法动摇的，清澈见底的眼睛，似乎整个世界的疯狂都无法进入。有好几次那双眼睛是他在黑暗里唯一看的清楚的东西。  
“我再说一遍，”他打开了开关：“告诉我地点。”  
“别太得意了，”那个年轻人恶狠狠地说：“你的双手和我一样沾满鲜血，我的今天就是你的明天。”  
“至少我从不逃跑。”他看着对方眼里的黑暗说。  
在耳麦中响起Q的提问：“你打算拿他怎么办？”  
“别听这个。”他粗暴地命令道。  
“可是……”  
“别听就是了。”  
“我哪也不会去。”Q的声音染上了怒意：“我和你是平等的。”  
“那么好吧，”他自嘲地笑笑，看着那火焰：“告诉Mallory——这不会超过五分钟。”  
他动了手。惨叫声持续了很长时间，最终那人开始求饶，吐露了一个地点。  
“刚才发生了什么？”  
“你所不知道的一面，”他望着那张血肉模糊的脸：“我。想要逃跑吗？”  
急促的呼吸声。他知道Q在度过一个和他当时一样的心里关口。“告诉我那个地点，”Q最终恢复了冷静：“距离交易还剩下不到两小时了，我们需要给你伪造个身份。”  
他报出地址，想了想继而说道：“Q。”  
“Double-0-Seven。”  
“谢谢。”他说，熄灭了那团火。  
“为了什么？”  
“为了一切，”他说：“这也许是我说过的最混蛋的话了：但如果你打算不再听下去，我随时可以。”  
“这种事会不断发生吗？”  
“是的，”他自嘲地笑笑：“比你想象的更频繁，更可怕。”  
“算我一份，”Q说：“还有007？——别再说谢谢。”  
他意外了。第一次，有人听到那些黑暗的残余。

10月21号 巴拿马

他在距离那家旅馆的几个街区外发现了Leiter的手机信号，当他赶到时，这名掩护他撤退的同伴已经死了。  
“你在想什么？”耳麦内响起Q的声音。  
“结局，”他实话实说：“他值得一个更好的。”  
“那么你自己的呢？”年轻人提出的大胆设想让他不置一词：“你是否想过？”  
他转移了话题。“你在建议什么？”  
“我不知道，”Q说：“毕竟在听我说话的人是你。”

11月9号 德州

卡车绝尘而去的声音，牛仔摆弄套索和腰间的匕首，桌球在碰响，路边旅店的下流玩笑话，马刺碰上马镫的有趣声响，马的嘶鸣以及奔跑的力度……Q如饥似渴地听着，一些和他想象的不一样，一些却又完全相同。  
那是黄昏，Q听到他聆听的对象放下那杯喝到一半的酒，站起身，走到唱碟机前投币的声音，紧接着，一首《I fall in love too easily》响了起来。  
“这一点儿也不西部。”Q有那么点儿生闷气。  
“正是如此，”那恶作剧的男人轻飘飘的声音传来：“生日快乐，挑剔的家伙。”  
Q笑起来。

12月2日 佛蒙特州

Q昨晚回到公寓时接到了一通电话留言，播放那通留言，出现的是一片寂静，一片纯正的寂静，Q从头到尾听完了，觉得奇怪地安宁，也许很奇怪，但他没有删掉那通留言。  
他回到MI6，才知道007在任务结束后被困在了佛蒙特州。天气预报显示十五年一遇的大风雪。  
此刻佛蒙特州的夜晚正在下雪，雪花落在地上就像吻别。  
通过大使馆，他们很快获得了联系。距离上一次见面已经有三个月了。  
Q一遍一遍地听机场的起飞播报，希望在其中能听到暴风雪有所缓和的希望。但他只听到那个男人在机场外的长椅上，无聊地抛掷硬币的声音。  
“我本来以为雪花落下会弄出更多的响动，”Q失望地盯着屏幕：“一切都太安静了。”  
和他一起听雪的男人不置可否地说：“真正珍贵的东西往往如此。”  
Q不知为何脸红起来。他们一起共享了长而满足的一段寂静，想象雪花在彼此两端落下，这是很长时间以来他们拥有的第一份安静。谁也没有想到说话的必要。  
“我还是个孩子的时候……”007突然开口。  
“嘘。”Q说，想象一片雪花在男人发间融化的那个时刻：“怎么？”  
“觉得雪花落下的时刻就像来自天堂的亲吻。”那男人自嘲地说：“因为没有亲人，所以这吻没有特定的想象对象。”  
“那么现在呢？”Q轻声问道，怕打扰了那片寂静。  
更长久的寂静。“现在我有个雪花一样的情人。”Q不确定对方是否真正说了这句话，因为这句话和再次响起的暴风雪警报混在一起了。他想起那通电话留言，他本该问的，但他觉得自己什么也不必问。  
“刚收到通报，”他要说的只是：“你的飞机在三小时后离开。”  
此刻佛蒙特州正在下雪，雪花落在地上就像情人间的亲吻。

次年 1月17号 长岛

那是第一次他们不是在任务中听见彼此。  
“我数到十，”逃出监控室的危险分子说：“告诉我密码，否则我就杀了他。”  
他笑了笑，慌不择路啊。“你状态怎么样？”他突然用谈论天气般的口吻问。  
“不怎么样，”Q冷静的声音：“报告赶到一半，而我还没来得及喝上一口茶。”  
“太糟糕了，”他说：“但仍然可以，我想？”  
“当然可以，”Q说：“既然被枪指着太阳穴的是我，我想现在考虑美观也没太大意义了。”  
“可以什么？”前一秒钟还是囚犯的男人问道。  
“抱歉，他指的是我。”Q善意地提醒：“可以，这样。”  
他举起咖啡啜饮一口，痛呼声，两声枪响，再放下时咖啡时他淡淡地评价：“有一枪射偏了。作为你的射击教练，我深感遗憾。”  
“正如我说的，”他听见Q退出子弹的声音：“茶是原因之一。”  
他淡淡一笑。“是时候教你别的了，”他作出结论：“准备好了吗？”  
他能想象出Q盯着那把枪的目光，自信，从容，所有的攻击性隐藏在温雅有礼的表面之下。  
“我已经说过了，”Q的回答通过设备清晰地传来：“I see myself as your equal。”  
“聪明总是很性感的，”他说，没试图掩盖赞许：“我想我们可以待会再理会这家伙的指纹扫描。”  
“那么你建议现在干点什么？”可以想象出Q歪着头的画面，那很可爱。  
“我在黎明时分。长岛，”他想了想：“海边。一起看日出怎么样？我借给你耳朵，你还给我画面。”  
“成交。”那边的回答传来：“但下一次是伦敦的日落。就这么说定了。”  
他笑起来，对着眼前的空气举起咖啡杯。“当然。Cheers。”他说。  
“Cheers。”沸水倾倒声伴随着Q的回应，他的茶已经泡好了。

2月14号 科索沃

夜晚隐藏了他的胜利。肾上腺素消退而疲惫袭来。他成为他之所以是的人已经如此久了，习惯了没有赞美的孤独的成功。  
“祝贺你。”耳麦内，有人说道。  
声音一如既往清脆动听。他坐下来，听着那边清晨的伦敦，一大早忙碌的MI6，打字声，人们的交谈声，Mallory的高声斥责，Q Branch的安静的嘈杂。  
有一壶红茶正在那边沸腾，散发出诱人的香气。  
“你的一天过得怎么样？”  
“只是又一个再平常不过的在MI6渡过的日子。”  
“Of course，”他笑了笑：“你能想象一天没有这个吗？”  
“不，”Q的回答很快就来了：“Can you？”  
“绝无可能，”他望着战火方息的夜晚：“事实上，我觉得我可以永远这么听下去。”  
“我也一样，”Q说：“祝你在下一个在我耳畔的一年中一切顺利？”  
“也祝你好运，”他耸耸肩：“现在，属于我的那杯香槟在哪儿？让我听到那泡沫响起，那声音可比死亡和子弹都美妙得多。”  
“我以为你喜欢后者，”Q对时机的把握依然濒临可恨：“不是吗？”  
“Oh，我的男孩，”他露出一个只有自己看到的自得微笑：“死亡可择日而亡（Death can wait for another day）。斟满我们的酒杯吧。”


End file.
